Escalating Affections
by Makino114
Summary: [IchiRuki] After Ichigo saves Rukia from her execution, she decides to live with him in the human realm. As emotions fill the air, feelings between Ichigo and Rukia starts to get out of hand.Chapt.9 UP!Great Wall of Virginity II
1. Go back to begin

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

A/N: Excuse me from my bad English "

Chapter One:

Aizen Sousuke,-defeated by the gang, Bayakuya's still in recovery form and everyone else is just trying to clean up the messes the battles left behind. The captains were having a meeting, and a situation they must discuss, is obviously what will happen to Rukia.

"Anyhow, Rukia Kuchiki will be excused from her execution due to the many shinigamis who all vote for her to be released" says Yamamoto, the 1st division captain. Rukia's eyes were widening at the fact that she doesn't have to be executed, but frowns when she hears a certain retards voice come up. "For sure you can't execute her again, if you do, I'll just crash down your stupid little soul society once again" ah, yes, it was Ichigo and his hot headed temper problems again. "Yes, I know, calm down Kurosaki kun, now Rukia, I will grant your shinigami powers back, but in return, you have to answer me a question" the 1st division is now staring down at Rukia waiting for her to say something, but since she's not saying anything, he continues. "If you decide to stay in soul society, you will be replacing Kaien's spot as the13th squad vice-captain, if you do not wish to say in soul society, you can go back to the human world with Kurosaki and perform you duties like he does, but you will have a gigai made by the soul society is you choose to go there, meaning that even if you're there, we can track you down by your gigai" "But I…" she was stuttering, not knowing how to answer. "You don't need to answer me know Rukia, I will give you three days, after the 3 days, I want you to give me an answer, and you, Kurosaki kun, you and your friends can stay here for 3 more days until Rukia comes up with an answer", "whatever" (ichigo was started to get bored of this so called "formal" meeting) And as he answers, the meeting was over and everyone was starting to leave.

As Rukia was about to walk out the door, she hears someone call for her.

"Oi, Rukia" Ichigo runs up and grabs her by the arm. "You want to walk around and just…talk?" She looked up at him, surprised to see his non-frowning face. "Sure" she simply replied while looking away, _I can't look at him, if I do, then I'll have to give him an answer..right? so if I just look away…_

The two walked over to so forest place beside a lake, and sat down. They were silent for a few moments, and Ichigo broke it.

"So, you going to stay, or come with us?" his voice shaking a little '_omg, why the hell is my voice sounding shaky? God, its only Rukia, get a grip!" _(yes, in his mind, he was fighting with himself, he snapped back to reality when he heard Rukias voice)

"I'm not sure. it's a hard choice, what do you think I should do?" She turned and looked at him, and at that moment, their eyes met, she did want to go with him back to the human world, she liked it there, it was, peaceful there, she liked being with him and feeling protected by him, but she was worried, worried that he didn't like her to stay with him thinking he must think she's annoying since at first she just barged into his world without saying a word.

"What do I think? It's your choice, why ask me" Ichigo looked away, unable to look at her. _Goddammnit, just tell her you want her to stay with you, just tell her you can't fckin live without her, ichigo you little asshole, say something damn it. _But no words was coming out of his mouth, guess he's just too busy talking to himself in his head

"Do you…do you want me to go back with you? Or do you want me to stay…" _ok that is it rukia, you lived over 50 years without having any trouble with anything and now, you're having trouble with saying what you want to say? Ok that's it, he came to rescue me right? If he doesn't want me back there, why bother coming after me? Just say it, just say it! _

And yes, she finally found the guts to say it. " I, want to go back with you, but, I just…don't know if you like it, I mean, you get annoyed at me, I just barged into your life without saying a word, I, practically made you meet death over un-countable times, I just…"

she stopped without finishing her sentence when she feels a hand over hers and pulling her into a very warm body, she was stunned, if it was anyone else she would of beat them up by now, but, this is different, it's..Ichigo.

"Ichi…"

"shut up idiot"

her eyes widened, and pushed him away, "what the hell did you just call me you little.."

"I said shut up!" he face looked furious, _is he mad? Is it something I said?_

He looked back at her, into her eyes, "stop blaming yourself for everything damn it, you didn't force me to save you, I came to save you because I wanted to, because I _had_ to.

A puzzled looked starting forming on her face. _Because he had to?_

"Rukia, it's just not the same without you, I mean yes, it annoys me when we have arguments and fights, but it annoys me even more when you're not there to call me a idiot, a retard or whatever, and don't think that there's no place for you there, because there is, if there wasn't a place for you there you wouldn't of been there in the first place!"

shock just, overtook her, " I never thought - "

"you never thought what?" he just had to cut her off. "I **_want_** you to come back with me Rukia, I want you to be there in my closet every time I wake up in the morning, I want to see you everday, I just want – "

ah yes, this time, it's him who gets cut off, but not by words, but by action, Rukia wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his broad shoulder.

"I'll go back with you" she whispered in his ears

his face, was starting to have a tiny flush of pink over it, but she quickly turned his head just so she won't see it. "Ok, then lets go tell Yamamoto, and lets tell him to get the gate opened by tomorrow" he stood up and started walking while Rukia was just, sitting there.

"you coming or not?" he said over his shoulders

"arg! Wait up you idiot" she got up and started running after him

"hah, as if you can catch me"

and yea, they were acting like gr.2's running around playing tag on the way to find Yamamoto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without knocking, Ichigo just barged into the 1st squad captains room, Rukia was here yet because she couldn't catch up to him.

"Ah, Kurosaki Kun, what can I do for you?" asked Yamamoto

"Oh yes , ah…" he looked behind him, Rukia wasn't there, but he soon heard her foot steps.

She walked in the room, trying to catch her own breath, "Ichigo you cheater, you were suppose to run, not leap off the building tops"

"Hi there Rukia" she looked up at Yamamoto, she didn't noticed him there before, so now, giving him a big bow, she said "Hi Yamamoto Taichou"

Ichigo continued with his unfinished statement, coughs "as I was saying, Rukia, made her choice" he looked back at her, "right?"

She simply nodded and looked at the captain, when her mouth was about to say something, Yamamoto cut her off, "You choose to leave with Kurosaki Kun, am I right?"

_Why are captains always acting all smart like as if they know what your thinking --'_ She murmured to herself. "ah..yea.."

Yamamoto laughed, "I guessed it when I first asked you to choose, I knew you would choose to leave with Kurosaki kun, I mean, how can you not after all the things he did just to get you back" He gave ichigo a smirked, and for some reason, Ichigo felt like his cheeks were reddening.

"Tomorrow morning, I will open up the gate to the human realm for you and your friends, and Rukia, the body you're in right now is already a gigai by the soul society, so you can just leave in that, but, the two of you must either each have a glove, so you can get each other into your shinigami forms, or you each must have soul candy along with you at all times."

"I'll stick with the glove" said Ichigo, "those souls in the soul candies just aren't trust worthy"

"haha, ah yes, that happens sometimes, ok then Kurosaki Kun, here's your glove" Yamamoto said as he handed Ichigo a glove identical to the one Rukia has.

"thanks" Ichigo simple said, and he turned around and started to walk out the door with Rukia. When they were out of sight, Yamamoto said to himself "Take care Rukia, I know Kurosaki kun and you will do a great job of protecting people from the hollows in the human realm."

----------------------------------------------------

They were back, in front of the Kurosaki clinic, it didn't take them long go get back, because this time, there was no stupid train thing trailing after the 6 of them on their way back. Ishida insisted on walking Inoue home, and Chad just left without a word, and Yoruichi said she was going to Urahara's place, leaving, the two in front of the Kurosaki clinic.

"Oi ichigo, you have to go in and open the window, it's closed" she pointed at the closed window as she talks

"You don't have to go in by the window, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu are on a trip to some hot spring resort thing and they won't be back until next week" as he finishes, he pulls her by the arm and walks towards the front door.

"Rukia, I'm hungry, mind getting me something?"

"yes I do mind, go get it yourself you lazy ass" then she walks over to the kitchen and grabs a pack of chips and walks away from him

he was now glaring at her. "ah-hem… MY chips?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "c'mon Ichigo, you don't want me to die from hungry after all you did just to save my life"

_I could never win her in any kind of verbal fight…_Ichigo thought "fine whatever, I'll just grab the stuff myself, you're just going to get fat sitting there eating and not even bothering to walk to the kitchen"

"Unlike you, I'm not going to get fat, I'm in a gigai, remember?" She smirked when she saw steam coming from the top of his head.

Ichigo then plopped down onto the sofa beside Rukia, and turned on the TV, it was set on the weather channel, and the weather lady was saying: "Tonight we're going to have a wind storm, so it is going to be rather cold, it will be below 0 degrees Celsius outside, so remember to close your windows before you sleep."

"Oi Rukia, you might want to grab a thicker shirt from Yuzu's closet, it's going to be cold."

"I'm not afraid of the cold" she simply retorted, then she walked up the stairs and headed to the washroom to shower.

"She never encountered cold, has she" Ichigo looked dumbfounded sitting on the sofa staring at the stairs.

Rukia was done shower, she was sitting on Ichigo's bed peacefully drawing, and then Ichigo walked in from his shower. "Hey, if u want to draw, get off my bed and sit on the floor"

"Ok, just wait, I'm almost done" she exclaimed, Ichigo was trying to take a peek at what she was drawing, but she quickly turned around not letting Ichigo see what she was drawing.

"Oi, what the hell are you drawing?"

"wait, I'll show you when I'm done" for some odd reason, she seemed, _excited _in finishing her drawing so she could show Ichigo.

"I'm done!" she held up her drawing, it was a drawing of a chibi Ichigo holding his Zenpankutoh, having it lean on his shoulders, with little "_what the hell" Ichigo thought_, with little bunnies with smiley faces surrounding him.

"just what the hell is that Rukia"

"It's you! And your Zenpankutoh, and Chappy's! Here" she handed him the drawing, "It's a little present, to thank you, for saving me" ok, now, she was blushing, and she knew she couldn't hide it from him.

Ichigo was smirking, he noticed the obvious red color on her face. "That's all I get for saving you? Shouldn't I get a little more?"

"like what?" she looked like as if she was about to punch him for not appreciating her drawing

"Like this-" and as Ichigo said that, he leaned in towards Rukia, and placed a short, yet gentle, and warming kiss on her lips.

Ok, now she was blushing furiously. And just to get out of the "embarrassing" situation, Ichigo quickly said, "Oi, hurry and go to bed, it's getting late"

Rukia just nodded and quickly headed towards the closet, as she opened the closet door, she noticed something was missing.

"Ichigo, where's Kon?"

"Meh- Yuzu probably took him and put him in some girly dresses and threw him in her stuff animal collection, we'll just look for him tomorrow"

"ah…ok, goodnight" Rukia went into the closet, and closed the door, now..she thought.._why did he do that? The things he did, what does it mean? The hugging while we were in soul society…that kiss just now…no it's not a kiss….ahh, okkkkkk , it is a kiss…what does it mean? _She wanted to keep thinking, but sleep came and overtook her, and she fell asleep.

Shortly after she fell asleep, she woke up again, why? Well, she was freezing, Ichigo was right , it is cold tonight. Rukia slid open the closet door a little, she looked over at Ichigo to make sure he was asleep, she wanted to go to Yuzu's closet to get a sweater or anything that's warm, so she stepped out of the closet quietly, trying not to wake up Ichigo, but then…

"Oi Rukia, where are you going?" Ichigo turned around, showing some kind of evil smile on him. "Hah, I told you it would be cold, I knew you couldn't stand it"

"Shut up, I'm not that cold, I was just going to... go to the washroom, yea, that's it! The washroom" she had some kind of pathetic look on her face, and it seemed like the words I AM LIEING was carved all over her face

"Yea right" Ichigo got up, and walked over to Rukia, his big hand grasped her tiny hand.

"You're freezing Rukia, you feel like an ice-pack"

"Shut up, you- achoo" Ok, she couldn't lie about it anymore, she was seriously about to freeze to death.

"O yea, Ms. I'm Soooo warm, psh Rukia, you are pathetically sad at lying" Ichigo picked her up in his arms, and started walking over to his bed..

"What the hell are you doing!" Rukia was feeling absolutely out of place on one hand, wanting to have him put her down, but on the other hand, she feels warm his way, she doesn't want him to let go of her.

"Just be quiet will you? It's 2:00 am already" saying that, she laid her down on his bed, then crawls in himself, and pulls the covers over the both of them.

"Ichi-" He placed his hand on top of her mouth as she was about to talk, trying to make her shut up.

"Just shut up already" he murmured, he seems tired, and sleepy, not wanting to talk anymore and just wanting to sleep, peacefully. "If you want to talk, talk tomorrow ok? For now, just sleep, if not for your own sake, then for my tired soul's sake"

saying that, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer to her, keeping her warm while he falls asleep.

Rukia's eyes were still wide, as she thought _why is he doing this? What is this stupid feeling I'm getting…… ah, whatever..at least, now, I'm warm._

"I feel like I'm hugging onto an ice-pack, seriously Rukia, next time you should really listen to me" after he whispered this, he buried his head in her soft hair, and fell asleep.

"As if you ever listened to me, you reject everything I say.." she whispered into his ears, as she closed her eyes, and buries her face in his shoulder.

His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. "I rejected what you said back then, because I _needed_ to protect you, from now, until…" With that, he fell asleep, not finishing his answer, Rukia simply thought did he left off there because he didn't want to finish his statement or was he just too tired? No matter which way it was, she was glad to hear what he said, glad to know he wanted to project her, or make that even needed to project her. She knows Ichigo won't live for her, but for some weird reason, he'll die for her. The same goes for her, she knows she can die for him, but live for him? That's another story.

Rukia's thoughts traced off, and soon, sleep took over her and she slowly could feel her eyes shutting.

The next morning….

Rukia's eyes slowly opened to see Ichigo's face right in front of her. She took a peek at the clock, and it read 6:00 am, she thought it was about time she gets back into the closet since she thought Yuzu is probably going to come in to wake Ichigo up. So she slowly slipped her hand away from Ichigo, being very careful not to wake him up. Rukia was quite successful with that part, but here comes the hard part, Ichigo's hands were still wrapped around her waist, so she figured it's hopeless, so why not just wake him up? He has to wake up sometime today anyways, so why not now.

Rukia lightly tugged on a loose strand of Ichigo's bangs, he murmured something, but she couldn't make out the words, so she simply tried a few more times, but no. He wouldn't wake up; this was getting on her last nerves, so she kicked him in the stomach really hard and yelled.

"Ichigo you lazy asshole, wake up!"

Because of her screechy voice, and the pain in his stomach area, he finally woke up, and was pretty mad too.

"Rukia, what the hell is your problem? It's six in the morning and you kick me just to wake me up? You could of just called my freaking name you dumbass!"

"Well, I did, except **_someone_** was too busy dreaming to even notice!"

Ichigo couldn't figure a way to retort back at her, so he choused to give up, or maybe he'll just deal with this later, when he's 100 awake.

"Fine, whatever, what do you want so early in the morning anyways?"

"I have to get back in your stupid closet before Yuzu comes in!"

"What the hell? That's it? You woke me up because of that? You could have just got out of the damn bed and went there yourself!"

Rukia was seriously getting pissed off this time. "I would if you didn't have your arms around me!"

For a second there, the two didn't talk, was it embarrassment? Probably... yes.

"Wait a second, I thought I told you they're on a trip, yesh, now just get bac- "He was cut off at some sudden noises he heard…… it was Yuzu.

"Ichigo! What were you saying about the tri-" She couldn't finish her sentence, right when Ichigo heard Yuzu turn the door knob he quickly shoved Rukia's face into the pillow, he sat up pulling his blanket along with him so Yuzu won't be able to see the shape of Rukia's body under it.

"Ichi-nii? What was all the sound you're making?" Yuzu had so suspicious look on her face, as if she knew someone was in his room.

"Oh, um, that..it's nothing! I...was...ugh….talking in my dreams! Yeah, that's what it was!" Ichigo felt like a total retard, he simply thought about how anyone would believe something like that.

"Oh…ok, well get changed soon, breakfast's almost ready"

"Ah, wait! Yuzu, I thought you guys were going to come back next week"

"Isshin decided to come back early since he thought the clinic shouldn't be closed for too long" and with that, Yuzu closed the door behind her and walked out the room.

"Phew, that was too close for comfort" Ichigo said in a very relieved manner, then, he heard some murmuring under his covers, and at that moment, it felt like a baseball just came flying at his face. His hand was still on Rukia's head stuffing her face into his pillow! So he quickly let go and yanked her up into a sitting position.

"You moron, were you trying to suffocate me or what?" Rukia was furious, for the past 5 minutes, she could hard breath with her face stuffed in that stupid pillow.

"No, it was just an accident, god, no need to get all pissed off about it, if I didn't do that Yuzu would see you" He tried hard to explain in a calm manner, but the fact that Rukia was so mad for such a little thing was kind of getting on his nerves.

"Well, next time, just remember to get me to go back in the closet **earlier**" She looked away, trying to calm herself down from the frustration.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and stuck his face right in front of Rukia's. "Next time eh? So there'll be a next time?" He was practically smirking at the expression on Rukia's face, she looked like she was about to turn beat red, but its Rukia, even if was she was about to, she wouldn't show it.

"No, I didn't mean it that way you idiot!" She slapped him on the head. "I was just saying...like…oh whatever! Just forget about it" She once again turned her head so she didn't have to see Ichigo's stupid smirking.

"What ever you say Rukia" he knew what she meant, but figured that enough tormenting her for now.

"Hey I'll go down to get breakfast ok, you can just…keep sleeping for a while I guess" After saying that, he got off the bed and head out the door.

---------

A few moments later he came up with a toast and a cup of orange juice for Rukia. She quickly finished in silence, and not long after Ichigo started talking again.

"Hey, get changed, we're going to the park"

"Huh, park…why are we going there?" Rukia was tried, she didn't feel like going anywhere for the day, but in her mind she was pretty much thinking if it's time with Ichigo alone, she can bare with her tiredness for a bit longer.

"Ishida phoned, he said he had something **important** to tell us, thought nothing he says is important, we'll just go anyways, I mean, it's not like we got anything better to do."

Rukia simply nodded and went in the closet to change. She came out wearing one of Yuzu's rather prettier dresses, it was pink.

Once she stepped out of the closet, Ichigo laughed and over hysteric laugh. "Haha Rukia, I think this is the first time I every saw you wear girly colors" He continued laughing as if he couldn't stop, but Rukia always had ways to deal with him, she picked up a book that was lying on the floor and chucked it at his head. Though she was aiming for his forehead, it hit him square in the face.

"WTF Rukia? What was that for?"

"For laughing at me" She gave him one of those ' you-ever-do-anything-like-that-again-I'm-going-to-kill-you looks '

"Ok whatever, we better get going, Ishida's going to start nagging at us if we're late" Ichigo simply said that just so Rukia would stop the glaring and stuff, but its not like it was a lie, Ishida does love to nag at people just because they're late.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the park entrance" And with that, Rukia walked over to the window and jumped out.

_To Be Continued……_


	2. Unrealized power

A/N: Some stuff are derived from the manga chapters 201 and on, so if you haven't read up to there yet, not a good idea to get it spoiled by me "

Chapter Two:

Ichigo saw Rukia already standing at the park entrance, he then quickly ran up to her.

"Ichigo, what took you so long?" Rukia questioned

"Well, I had to tell Yuzu where I was going, then on the way I saw Karin and I have to explain it to her, and bla bla bla, hey, at least I got here." Ichigo sounded annoyed about the fact that Rukia questions him about practically everything.

"Whatever" Said Rukia while rolling her eyes, "Let's just go and meet up with Ishida"

So with that, the two walked into the park, and they saw two familiar figures under and big tree in the park. They were Ishida and Orihime.

"Oi, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan! We're over here!" Orihime jumped in a very excited way once she saw the two.

"Hello Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, it's nice of you to show up, I got the two of you here beca-"Ishida was halfway through his sentence when Ichigo rudely cut him off.

"Cut the crap Ishida, what the hell do you want so early in the morning?" Ichigo seemed awfully rude today, his tone was making Ishida feel uncomfortable.

"Well..." Ishida stated as he pushed his glasses up. "Orihime and I wanted to let you two know something.

"Ooooo, first name basis now are we Ishida" Rukia smirked at him, while looking at the very embarrassed Orihime.

"Shut up Rukia." Said Ichigo roughly. "So, what the hell is it Ishida?" he eyed his suspiciously while asking.

"Well, you see went wanted you to know that we are…" Ishida stopped there in the middle of the sentence, having Ichigo and Rukia all confused looking. Ishida then took Orihime's hand and the two held their hands tightly and pretty much waved the holding hands in front of the two shinigami's face.

"Ah, I see, Ishida you little…how come I never saw any signs of it" Ichigo was smirking at his friend.

"Well, things, just happen." Orihime exclaimed quietly.

"Omg, that is so cute!" For some odd reason, Rukia was squealing, it might be the first time Ichigo hears a squeal from her. Both Ishida and Orihime blushed at Rukia's reaction.

"Well, when did it start?" Rukia, seems, _very_ interested in the two's relationship.

"When we were still back in Soul Society" Orihime stated. "I promised Ishida I'll be his girlfriend if we make it back alive and so now, we're…"

"Ah, I see" Ichigo all the sudden butted in. "Ishida you're quite sneaky aren't ya?" Ishida simply looked away not wanting to say anything to such question.

"So, how's the chemistry between the two of you?" Orihime asked while eyeing Rukia is a way that made Rukia's cheeks glow red.

"Ahahaha she laughed hysterically, what are you talking about 'Hime, Ichigo and I are just friends, right?" Rukia elbowed Ichigo while shooting him a glare that says answer-yes-or-I'll-rip-your-heard-off

Knowing what Rukia wants him to do; he nodded sheepishly when inside he knows that isn't exactly the truth.

Orihime didn't seem too amused at the two's answer, but since she knows the real answer herself anyways, she decided it would be nice to not criticize the two.

Ishida once again pushed up his glasses. "Well, it's getting late." He then eyed Orihime, and then she started talking, as if she was reading what's on Ishida's mind. "Anyhow, Ishida and I are going to a movie, so, we'll see you guys around later!"

"Whatever, bye." Ichigo said coldly

"Bye" Rukia said while flashing them one of very super sweet smiles.

And with that, Ishida and 'Hime, held hands and walked away towards the park exit, leaving Ichigo and Rukia standing there in the empty park, alone.

The through the silence in the park, a beeping sound was heard from Rukia's pocket. It was her hollow detecting cell-phone that was beeping. (A/N: sorry! I don't know the name of it ')

"Where is it this time?" Ichigo asked right when she was about to tell him.

"It's around the next block, but Ichigo…something's weird about this hollow…" Rukia said with her brows tied in a knot. "It says here, that the power level is to high to be calculated…"

"Who cares about what that thing says, we'll just go and see for ourselves then."

Rukia nodded in agreement and the two ran off in the direction of the hollow.

When they got there, they saw a hollow standing there, but it wasn't any normal looking hollow, he was the shape of a human, with half of his face a hollow mask.

"Who the hell are you" Ichigo yelled roughly at the weird looking hollow,

"Why, I am DeeRoy, the Decimosexto Arrancar" Said that thing with a very sly smile on his face. "And you, boy, and girl, are in my way of ridding shinigami's" He gave the two a very dirty look.

"Hah, rid shinigami's, please don't make me laugh my ass off, you Arran-whatever, you have to get through the both of us first before you can even lay a finger on a shinigami." Ichigo wore a very competitive look on his face. Then Rukia turned to him, Ichigo reacted right when his eyes met hers, they both took out their gloves, and smashed their hands into the other's chest at the same time, resulting in the two's shinigami forms.

"O, I see the two of you are shinigami's, I almost thought you two were just kids with enough spiritual powers to see me. This is going to get fun." DeeRoy narrowed his eyes on the two.

"Oh yea, I'll bet you that." While Ichigo laid his hand on his zenpatkutoh, Rukia put her hands on his and stopped him.

"I'll take care of him Ichigo" She said calmly, "I feel like I haven't touched zenpatkutoh in ages." She gave him a confirming smile, and thus, Ichigo put his hands down knowing this was Rukia's turn to kick some hollow ass, or shall I say Arrancar ass.

DeeRoy launched at Rukia when she was still facing Ichigo, but with her fast reactions, she quickly took out her zenpatkutoh and blocked the attack.

"You are and utterly weak one, aren't cha?" DeeRoy said while slyly looking at Rukia.

"Oh, am I?"

Rukia slashed her sword at him but he all the sudden vanished.

"Where did he-" She didn't finish her sentence, since she all the sudden felt really cold claws on the back of her neck.

"Too slow" DeeRoy said quiet. Then the made a scratch down Rukia's shoulder making the floor under them crimson red.

Rukia didn't even winced at the pain; she looked coldly at DeeRoy who was now standing in front of her smirking. From behind, Ichigo was starting to get worried about Rukia's safety, but he didn't want to butt in because then that would make it seem like he thinks she's weak.

"I guess I under estimated you…" With that, a strong reiatsu started forming around Rukia, then in a split second, her zenpatkutoh turned white, with a white lace hanging off of it.

Ichigo eyes grew big as he saw the sight, her sword was…beautiful, he never seen the true form of her zenpatkutoh before. "Rukia! Your zenpatkutoh…"

"DeeRoy, you don't need to remember my name, but remember the name of my sword, for it will be what's going to kill you." While Rukia was talking, DeeRoy's eyes grew big, for he had under estimated her.

"Sode No Shirayuki" Rukia said with a very cold tone that sent shivers down DeeRoy's spines. (A/N: Sode No Shirayuki is the name of Rukia's soul slayer; it means White Snow's Sleeve. It's mentioned in chapter 201 of the manga)

"Rukia, your zenpatkutoh…" Ichigo stuttered the words out of his mouth, then he all the sudden hear a familiar voice behind him, he turned and looked and found Urahara standing there.

"Ah, Rukia's finally showing the true form of her zenpatkutoh, it's the first time you ever saw it, am I right Kurosaki-kun?" He asked the shocked looking Ichigo. Ichigo nodded his head, and Urahara continued.

"Sode No Shirayuki's true form of Rukia's ice-snow type zenpatukutoh, it is said to be the most beautiful zenpatkutoh ever seen in Soul Society, the entire sword is pure white, no one in soul society not even any captains has a pure white soul slayer, and do you agree with that Kurosaki-Kun, because I certainly do." "Yeah…it's…beautiful" Ichigo said with his full attention on Rukia, so he's not really sure what he's saying.

Urahara smiled under the shadow of his hat. "Kurosaki-kun…just stay back and watch the show."

Rukia, turned swiftly, then a white circle formed around DeeRoy, and the floor started turning to ice, then DeeRoy quickly jumped high up in the sky.

"Hah, pathetic shinigami, do you think the ability to freeze land would be useful when I'm all the way up here."

Rukia gave a little smile. "Oh, is that what you think."

Then, in a spilt second, the circle that was formed build up with ice, forming a big ice pole from the ground all the way up into the clouds with DeeRoy caught inside the ice tube.

_What the hell? I never seen such an attack by a shinigami before, I never even seen a pure white zenpatkutoh before, how can she be so powerful, it's like she has the powers of a captain._ DeeRoy thought to himself.

"I guess you once again under estimated me, you pathetic Arrancar." With that, the ice pole formed by Rukia's zenpatkutoh, shattered into millions of pieces and DeeRoy, was gone.

Rukia put her sword back and went back into her gigai. Seeing that she has defeated the Arrancar, Ichigo also went back to his gigai. Both in silent.

Then Urahara started talking, "My oh my Rukia, that was certainly impressive, your powers can be more or less compared to a captains."

"Cut the crap Urahara, Oi…Ichigo, lets go, I'm getting hungry" Rukia stated while turning to face Ichigo.

"Ok, sure, um, whatever." Ichigo was still a little busy thinking about what happened in the past hour or so.

"I'll see the two of you later" and with that, Urahara disappeared.

Ichigo and Rukia got back to the Kurosaki house hold, since Karin was out playing baseball with her friends and Yuzu and Isshin was at the clinic, Rukia was allowed to move freely around the house.

Ichigo was standing at the kitchen counter waiting for the water to boil so he can throw the noodles in. Then all the sudden, Rukia walked up behind him.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you cooking? Can I help?" Rukia asked, puzzled at what he was doing.

"Please Rukia, don't make me laugh, you…help? You'll probably burn down the house!" Ichigo said in a rather sarcastic way.

The little shinigami pouted, "Well, if you teach me then I won't burn down the house."

"Fine fine, here…" he handed her the noodles, "the water is boiled already, now put that in" Following his instructions, Rukia did as he said.

"Now after 3 minutes or so, when the noodles spread apart, add the seasoning in." He then handed her the seasoning pack that came with the noodles.

Ichigo stood behind Rukia, looking from behind her shoulder; he could see her slowly dumping in the seasoning and then taking some chopsticks to poke at the stuff inside the bowl.

Rukia then got two bowls and was ready to put the noodles in the bowls. She used the chopsticks to put up the noodles, but she accidentally touched the steaming hot pot with the back of her hand, hearing giving a little wince at the pain, Ichigo quickly took her hand to examine where she got burnt.

Rukia felt like her cheeks were burning, was she blushing? No way…not about some little thing like this…or, would she?

"Ichi...go, I'm ok, really, I ugh…I-"

"Just be quiet Rukia" He took a small ice pack and laid it on the back of her hand. "You can't do anything without having me to worry about you can't you?" Ichigo looked at her, his eyes seeming to show a sense of…worry?

"Back then, that asshole DeeRoy, he seemed powerful, I thought you couldn't handle yourself, I was worried, but I guess your ability is much greater than I thought" He confessed.

Rukia held a puzzled look on her face. _He was…worried about me? No no, Rukia, it's Ichigo, why the hell would he ever tell you he worries about you, you must of heard it wrong. ……But…he really did say it, he really did._ The little fight with herself went on in Rukia's head for quite awhile until Ichigo snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oi, snap out of it Rukia, are you that traumatized hearing me say I was worried." This time, Ichigo was frowning.

"Ah, no, I was just ugh-"She looked over at the noodles. "Ahhh, oh no! I totally forgot about the noodles….now they're all shriveled up!"

Ichigo gave a very annoyed look. "Great! Now we get to do this all over again!" _God_, he thought._ Was she too busy being shocked at what I said? Damnnit damnnit damnnit! I should never say things like that ever again, Ichigo, you're you, you don't say sappy things,argggg!_ Ah, yes, this time, it's Ichigo who has a little fight with himself inside his head.

_To be continued……_

A/N: Ok, that was not the best place to cut if off "" but forgive me, I have no idea where to end it, so I guess, I just stopped there since it at least finished a thought. Anyhow, a lot of the fighting part was derived from the manga chapter 201 and so on, so if you read the manga you might of found that part kind of boring…gomen! Anyways, that's it for this chappie "


	3. Walking home, making sure

Chapter Three:

After their meal, the two went back up to Ichigo's room. Rukia casually plopped down on Ichigo's bed as Ichigo starting talking.

"Rukia…back then, when you fought that arrancar, you showed the true form of your zenpatkutoh; Sode no Shirayuki…"

Rukia looked puzzled, well, kind of, she wasn't exactly getting where Ichigo is trying to get to.

"Yeah…so? What about it?"

"Well, I, ugh…." _Shit, what the hell am I doing? What was I trying to say from the start anyways? _"I… just wanted to say it's nice!"

"Nice? Ichigo, what the hell are you-"

"I was worried, but now, I know you're more powerful than I thought, you don't even need my protection anymore…" He practically whispered the last few words, but, it was loud enough of a whisper for Rukia to hear what he was saying.

_Protect me? I'm hearing things…yes, I'm hearing things. _And Rukia continued to tell herself she didn't hear what he said when she totally knew what he was saying. Also, what was that look on Ichigo's face, he seemed…shy. Rukia was speechless, speechless because of his words, and of his expression he's wearing.

"Ah…Ichigo…"

He looked at her, it made her nervous.

"Am I powerful or not, I don't know, but I know I'll always feel better when I know someone is there for me, and Ichigo…you-" She looked at him. _How am I suppose to say this…am I trying to confess something or am I just saying this to make him feel better? No, that's not it, this is the truth…and if I don't let it out soon I'm going to pull out my hair._

"You're the one who makes me feel I'm not alone, I trust you, with my whole life for you to protect."

At first Ichigo looked like he wasn't even listening, but a few seconds later, the words finally got to him.

"Rukia…" He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around the petite body of Rukia's.

"Rukia, I'll always be with you, now, and always and…forever. I know this doesn't sound like me, and I might even seem like I'm kidding, but trust me, every word I say now is truth." His voice was soft yet firm with confidence in his statement; this made Rukia feel a tint of warmth growing inside her.

As she wrapped her arms around the finely built body of Ichigo's, she whispered in his ear "I trust you, so don't ever try to leave me alone."

The sky was darkening, how long did Ichigo and Rukia hold that position? No one knows.

The next morning was like those same old mornings, Ichigo went downstairs to eat breakfast while Rukia changes in her closet (well, actually Ichigo's, but Rukia likes to call it _hers_). After Ichigo finishes his meal, he comes up knocking harshly on Rukia's door to find no answer. Since he heard no sounds coming from the closet he thought it was alright to open the door, and inside he found no Rukia, no note, no whatsoever. He looked around and found Yuzu's pajamas already folded neatly and put away which pretty much meant Rukia went off by herself without leaving a single word.

"_Damn that Rukia, she could of left a note or something at least, and I was thinking of walking to school with her."_ Ichigo said to himself, but after a second thought…. _"Wait, what the hell, why do I care, it's not like walking her is any kind of enjoyment anyway." _With that, he packed up his bag and left for school.

---------------

Once Ichigo stepped into the classroom he was surprised no one, not even that annoying Keigo greeted him, as he looked over at his seat he saw Rukia chattering away with Orihime and Ishida, this also made him wonder why that Quincy was in his classroom, so he decided that would be a good excuse to go over and butt his head in their conversation.

"Hey Ishida" Ichigo put an arm on Ishida's shoulder as he turned around.

"Why, Kurosaki-kun, you're early today"

"Shut up, why the hell are you in my classroom?" Ichigo said as he frowned at Ishida's evil smirk, though he had no idea why he was smirking at him in the first place, so he's early, what's the big deal about it.

"I told Ishida to come over" Orihime chipped happily while standing up and linking arms with Ishida.

"Ah…erm, yeah." Said Ishida as he pushed up his glasses, trying to hide the slight shade of pink forming on his face due to Orihime's action in front of the class.

"Whatever" Ichigo was showing that face saying I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you-love-doves, and since the rather smart and fast thinking Quincy caught on to that face, he thought maybe leaving him and Rukia alone and having some more decent personal time with Orihime would do good for both couples, even thought Ichigo and Rukia isn't a couple…yet.

So with that, Ishida simply waved by to the two and walked off with Orihime leaving the other two staring blankly at each other.

Since someone had to say something, Ichigo started the conversation off in a rather rude way, yes…the Ichigo way.

"Why the hell did you just leave this morning, you wouldn't die waiting for me would you? At the least you could have left some stupid note so I don't have to look for you."

"Well, I felt like coming early to get my stuff ready and all, besides, this is the first day of school after your whatever holiday."

"It's summer holiday." Ichigo really can't keep up with his frown right now, really, how can someone be so stupid and not know it was summer holiday.

"Ah, right, summer, yea, whatever. So, why were you looking for me this morning? Are you worried about me?" Rukia asked while raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

While stuttering a little, Ichigo simply replied "I thought you were dead, just checking, because if you were, I would throw a party." He looked up at the window instead of looking down at Rukia because he really can't stand looking at her smirking due to the answer he'll come up with.

"Throw a party eh? That's funny, you almost died 4? Or 5? Times trying to save me and now you're saying you would throw a party when I die? "Rukia stood up and looked at Ichigo, she was smirking big time, she patted Ichigo on the back and said "Ichigo, you are one weird, or shall I say funny, person." And she turned around to leave the room. As for Ichigo, he was just standing there, furious at himself for giving Rukia a chance to tease him.

-------------------

The day went past quickly, nothing special happen, and to Rukia this is the best that can happen, it's like the same as before she got taken back to soul society, to her, this was what a perfect life is.

After school as Rukia walked out the door to leave for home, she saw Ichigo standing at the gate waiting.

Ichigo caught sight of Rukia right when she walked out and called out for her.

"Oi, Rukia, over here!"

So she walked up to him.

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing, I just thought we should walk back together."

"Walk back together? I thought you don't like being seen walking home with me incase it ruins the image you tried sooo hard to build over the years."

"It's because the last time I didn't walk home with you, I couldn't find you at home. So from now on, I'll make sure you get home with me, safe and sound." Ichigo said while exaggerating on the last three words when putting a rather serious look on his face.

Once Rukia hear these words coming from Ichigo, she could help but feel a tiny bit of warmth in her heart, truth is, Ichigo would rather die than admit he even cares a tiny bit for that annoying little shinigami that stepped in his life, though personally, Rukia knew he cared, for she knew he would die in order for her to live, but on the other hand, it's impossible to make him live for her, at least this is what Rukia thinks……

_To Be Continued……_

A/N: Short chapter and not really a great one too, gomen! """ but you know, it's Christmas holidays…lots of stuff to do like buy presents. So I promise you guys next chappie would be longer and more exciting to read, so bear with me! r&r kudasai!


	4. Unadmitted feelings

A/N: Happy 2006! Hope everyone reads and writes more good fics in the upcoming year .

Chapter Four:

The two were in Ichigo's room, Ichigo was doing his homework while Rukia was reading manga. As Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Rukia concentrating very hard on the manga, he felt like nothing can be better than this. Because at this moment, he knows she's safe, he's there to protect her if anything happens and she's happy. He does admit to himself that is care for her is a little more than what someone would do for a simple friend. He can tell anyone, or even everyone that he cares for her so much is only because she had saved his life not only once, but he knows that's not the truth, friendship isn't the only feeling that revolves around them, he's sure Rukia knows, but like him, she rather keep everything locked up.

Everything was fine, until…..

knock knock The sound was coming from the window, and as Rukia and Ichigo looked, they saw a certain red headed shinigami outside the window with a impatient look on his face.

"Renji!" Rukia jumped up enthusiastically and went to open the window, and as for Ichigo, he's too shocked to say anything…yet.

"Bastard! Why the hell are _you_ in my room?" He yelled as he got up.

"Psh- Why can't I, I just kicked some hollows ass nearby and thought I'd pay Rukia a visit, as if I came to see _you_" Renji retorted.

The two bright haired men glared at each other, until Rukia landed a fist on both of their jaws.

"Both of you! Stop acting like two year olds, why can't you guys have a decent conversation without pissing each other off? Or are both of you just too retarded to know how the hell to talk decently!" Seeing two of her closest friends fight wasn't something Rukia enjoyed, even thought she sometimes find it funny, she does get tired of their fighting very quickly.

"Psh- it's his fault"

"What the hell, you started it!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" demanded Rukia, it's time she lets them deal with things themselves, it's not like she can always be around these two hot heads and help them to act like civilized people. So she thought maybe leaving the two alone for a while might be better. "I'm going to take a shower since Ichigo's family is still at the clinic, Renji, you stay here and don't start a fight with Ichigo, and Ichigo, be nice to a guest and don't start a fight, if I come back and you two still aren't acting like civilized people, she narrowed her eyes you two are _dead_." She finished off by emphasizing on the word "dead" as she walked out Ichigo's room with her towel in her hand.

"When the hell are you the boss" the two said at the same time, then looked at each other, and then looked away holding their chins up high in pride (thought there is nothing to be proud about.)

Renji sat down at Ichigo's bed, and began talking. "Kurosaki…after Rukia came back with you, how was she feeling? Is she happy to be back? Does she miss Soul Society?"

Ichigo turned to look at him, "She's like her old self, and everything is fine, she seems happy enough."

"Enough?" Renji never really had bad temper. "What the hell do you mean by enough? There's never enough of happiness, Bayakuya taichou she will be happier than ever to stay here with you, that is why he let go, you can't limit her happiness like that!"

Ichigo's brows twisted into a knot, really, Renji was getting on his last nerves. _'she's way better off with me than you and that freak ass brother of hers! Since I'm stronger than both of you, I have the better ability of protecting her—psh' _Ichigo thought to himself while thinking of a comeback to say to Renji.

"She chouse to stay here because she thinks it's more peaceful here, she has friends like Inoue that cares for her a lot here, she's more care-free here, she's with me here, I _know_ she's happy, even when it rains…I'm here." Ichigo calmly said to Renji with confidence in every single one of his words.

"Well, I guess, but Ichigo…" Renji looked down at his feet as if he's unable to look at the orange haired mortal while saying this. "I know, and you know too, that the main reason she choused this place is because of you, even if she won't admit it, I can tell she has feelings for you, and don't like to me you bastard, I know you feel the same for her, or else why the hell would you risk your life coming for far just to take her back with you?"

The words stung Ichigo like needles. It was true, no matter how much he doesn't want to admit, he does have feelings for that little annoying shinigami girl, he doesn't know when those feelings came to be, but they grew as time past, and he could tell it was the same for Rukia, he can see through her hard shell and know that she cares for him, a lot..deep deep inside. It was because the two of them were so alike in so many ways, both wanting to keep a cold emotionless shell outside to protect themselves from unneeded feelings, yet inside, they care for each other so much, that their infatuation for the other can put their own lives on the line.

"Yeah…I know." Ichigo simply said, not knowing what else he could say, really…this was Renji, what else can he tell him?

"Then why don't you tell her?"

Ichigo looked at the fuku-taichou as if he was an idiot.

"Really Kurosaki, even thought Rukia doesn't act like one, she's a girl after all, it's not good for a girl to wait for an answer. Since now you have chosen to have her by your side here in the human world, why not tell her the reason why you _want_ her to be here with you. Don't lie Ichigo, I know it's not simply because so you can protect he from harm as a repayment for saving your life." Said Renji with a serious look on his face.

"Anyhow, it's about time I go back to report to Bayakuya taichou, when Rukia comes out tell her I'll come visit her later." And with that, Renji leaped out the window leaving Ichigo standing alone in his room with the moonlight shinning on him.

Then Ichigo thought…'_maybe I should tell her and make things clear, I'm pretty sure she's she same, I guess Renji is right, she's a girl after all, it'd be better if I say it to her first. Ok then, that's settled, I'm going to tell her how I feel when she gets back and make things clear between us' _

-----

Then, Ichigo heard some light foot steps coming from outside his door, right at that moment; he knew it was Rukia coming back from her shower.

Rukia casually walked in Ichigo's room wearing Yuzu's yellow pajamas, and her hair is still kind of wet from her shower, and with her towel still in her hands, as she turned to Ichigo, she asked, "Where's Renji? Did he leave already?" she gave her an evil glare, "or did _you_ start a fight with him and pissed him off?"

Wearing a very innocent face Ichigo simply said, "Renji said he had to go report back to your brother, so he left."

Rukia nodded understandingly, then sat down on Ichigo's bed and continued drying her hair with her towel, she never trusted human technology, and especially that thing called a blow dryer that might all the sudden suck your hair in it.

Looking at the small shinigami, Ichigo thought about what she was thinking of doing, and what Renji had said. So, he took in a big breath, and walked towards Rukia confidently.

Rukia looked up from drying her hair to lock eyes with Ichigo, she could tell the seriousness that was held in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" she asked innocently.

"Rukia, Renji told me some stuff and, I guess it made me realize that, there are some stuff between us that I would like to, or erm..make that need to, make clear about."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, and thought. '_Renji huh? This is getting interesting, I thought the last thing Ichigo would ever do is listen to Renji'_ Curious about what Ichigo was so…anxious about, she patted on the bed beside where she sat and looked up at Ichigo, telling to sit down beside her.

Without saying anything, he sat down, and then started talking. " Rukia, ugh…" he looked down at his feet unable to look at Rukia when he's doing something like this, after all, it's not like _him_ to say or do anything like this, usually he would simply tell himself these 'emotional things' were useless and would ruin his reputation. But this time, it's different, because he knows Rukia thinks the same about these things.

On the other hand, Rukia knew what he was going to say, she could tell from the nervous look on his face, but she's not about to ruin this for herself, seeing Ichigo stuttering while looking for the right words to say, this was priceless and very very entertaining.

So Ichigo gave it another try, trying not to stutter this time. "Rukia, you know that I can do anything for you right?... Like I mean, ugh, like..saving you and protecting you and all- I just want you to know that I…I…really like you!" He was still looking at the floor, his orange bangs hiding his eyes from her, though he can't hide his slight blush on his face. Really, this was Ichigo, trying to keep his cold reputation no matter whatsoever the situation. But he knew Rukia could see right through him, at all times.

The room was in silence for a moment or so, and then it was broken by Rukia's light giggles. Yes, Rukia…giggling, up until now, Ichigo actually thought she had no idea how the hell to giggle or laugh or any of that stuff, then again, he can never see past Rukia's outer shell.

After giggling for a few seconds, she quiet down, and placed a hand on Ichigo's chin to lift his head up so he was no long staring at the floor, and instead he's look right at her face now. She held a tiny little smile, and started "Ichigo, you have no idea how amusing it was to see you stutter like that." Without giving him any chance to reply, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

At first Ichigo was still wonder what she meant by that statement, but soon he realized that he didn't need to wonder anymore, he wrapped his arms around her small body and laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

'_Stupid Rukia, always having to make fun of me no matter what kind of situation we're in"_

Rukia gave herself a little smile, and thought _'Ichigo, you are one of a kind, even when it comes to telling someone how you think about them"_

The room was in silence, the two didn't need to say anymore, because they know just by the position they're in, there's already a promise of love.

_To be continued……_

A/N: How was it? I wanted to make it more Ichigo-like so I didn't make him say anything fluffy or sappy, so anyhow, leave a comment on how you think ""

Next chapter: Ichigo still has to get through Bayakuya first before even thinking about going any further with his relationship with Rukia. xP


	5. Pancakes, dates and suprise!

A/N: Sorry that I took forever to update, I had this stupid writers block, but as you can see, I got over it! claps anyhow, here's cappie 5:

Chapter Five:

Like any other morning, Kurosaki Isshin came bursting into Ichigo's room sending a kick right at his sons face, and like any morning, Ichigo would quickly kick his dad in the face before he even gets to him and throw him out of his room while yelling "don't barge into my room like that you idiot!"

It was those usual mornings, but Ichigo, for some off reason, enjoyed it, maybe it's because while in the Soul Society his dad wasn't there to interrupt his sleep early in the morning, but the last thing he would do was to admit he missed it. Because really, he didn't, he's just happy life is back to normal…….or at least somewhat normal.

Hearing all the ruckus, Rukia slowly slid the closet door open a few centimeters, enough for here to see if anyone other that Ichigo is there before she walks out. After making sure Isshin is gone, she slowly stepped out of the closet, obviously tired since she tripped on her own foot once she got onto the floor. Before her face reached the floor, Ichigo extended his strong arms and caught her just in time.

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you, are you sick?" Asked Ichigo casually, not showing any signs of him being worried, maybe it's because he's not.

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess" She simply replied while walked over to the window where the sun is shinning in.

knock knock

"Oi, Ichi-nii, Dad, Yuzu and I have to go to the clinic, it seems a bus got into a car accident and it seems pretty urgent, so we have to go, fix up your own breakfast ok?" asked Karin outside the door.

"Yeah, sure" and with that, Ichigo hear Karin running down the stairs in a very hurried fashion.

"Ichigo, what are we going to eat?"

"What do you want to eat? _We_ have to cook since Yuzu is gone." Ichigo knew Rukia simply sucks at cooking, the only thing she was ever good at is eating, but thinking back to the last time they cooked together, things didn't end up all too bad, so he thought it would be okay.

"Umm…how about those yellow-ish, thin, circle things you put syrup on?"

Ichigo made a face of disbelief, how can she still not know what those are after eating them almost five times a week! "Rukia…they're called pancakes, this is about the ten-millionth time I told you that I think, are shinigami's suppose to have good memory?"

"Shut up, it's hard to remember English food names!" the small shinigami protested.

---------------------

down at the kitchen……

Ichigo made a face of disbelief, how can she still not know what those are after eating them almost five times a week! "Rukia…they're called pancakes, this is about the ten-millionth time I told you that I think, are shinigami's suppose to have good memory?"

"Shut up, it's hard to remember English food names!" the small shinigami protested.

---------------------

down at the kitchen……

"Here catch…" Ichigo threw Rukia a pack of pancake mix.

"Isn't this the stuff you make those pancake stuff with?" she asked while examining the package, curious how a bag of powder can turn into a pancake.

"Yeah, you try making it yourself"

"What? Ichigo…wouldn't it be better if you did it?" Rukia wasn't pleading, but she sounded like she was.

"No stupid, I'm not saying do it all by yourself, I'm going to _teach_ you, if I let you do this by yourself, you'd probably burn my house down, and me with it!"

"What the hell are you suppose to mean by that!" And the bag of pancake mix went flying right at Ichigo's face, but thankfully, he caught it, without having the things explode into a big mess.

after 45 min……

"Did I ever tell you self-made food always tastes the best?" Rukia said in-between bites of her pancakes.

"Self-made? All you did was scoop the damn thing onto the plate, I'm the one who actually did everything!" Ichigo protested

She smiled, "at least I did _something_"

He rolled his eyes, for some reason, he had a feeling this was going to be a very long day. And from what happened last night, Rukia is pretty much his…._girlfriend_ now..right? '_man.._' he thought_, 'why the hell am I stuck with a retard for girlfriend?……its all that bastard Renji's fault…HE talked me into this!'_

Ichigo is Ichigo, now matter how much he doesn't want to admit it, he loves Rukia, deep deep inside, he knows, but he's not going to show it just yet, especially now that she was being annoyingly bitch-like.

The sound of running water can be peaceful at times, but not now…not when Ichigo is stuck washing the dishes alone…again! But on second thought, maybe Ichigo washing the dishes alone isn't too bad, at least no plates would be broken, right?

As Ichigo continued to wash the dishes in peace, Rukia comes in, an excited look spread across her face.

"Oi Ichigo! Ishida just called, he asked if we want to go on some double-date thing with him and Orihime to the movies, so I said we're going. By the way, what's this double-date thing?"

A plate dropped to the ground…and shattered into pieces.

"You WHAT?" Ichigo looked like he was going to rip his hair out.

"I told Ishida we're going…what's wrong?" She replied, absolutely not affected by his sudden outburst.

"Do you know what the hell a double-date means!" He was loosing his nerves, actually, Rukia always made him loose his nerves, but this time, it hurt his pride.

"no…." If anyone else looked at her right now, they would think she looks too innocent to be yelled at, but it was Ichigo, what do you expect?

"God Rukia…why not try _asking_ before answering!"

"Ok fine, I'll ask right now. What is a double-date?" If Ichigo was a balloon, he would have gone 'pop' by now, but no worries…he's not. Though, technically, he still wanted to rip his hair out, isn't it a little too late to ask now?

"A double-date means, when two _couples_ go out together." He sighed, yelling at her wouldn't help the situation, so why bother.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, then what's wrong with me agreeing to go? Are we not a couple after what happened last night? Or do you think this will hurt your oh-so-important pride?" The small shinigami asked while resting her hands on her hip.

He stuttered.. "Well…um…no….I mean..yes..I..ugh….HOW CAN I ANSWER TO ALL THOSE QUESTIONS AT ONCE!" He would have flushed by now, but…Kurosaki Ichigo does not flush.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, content with how she got him to stutter, proud of how she got him to crack. Sometimes, things like these can be so amusing.

So there they were, sitting in the movie theater, watching commercials while waiting for the movie to be played. Ishida and Orihime didn't do much questioning to the other couple, because they knew it's not going to be fun questioning these two since Ichigo would probably just piss off since his pride would be on the line, so they decided to keep quiet and just watch. Maybe watching the other couple was even more entertaining than watching the movie itself.

Halfway through the movie, when the ghost finally came out, Ichigo could see Orihime snuggling closer and closer to Ishida from the corner of his eye. Then he diverted his eyes from the fluffy couple to Rukia, who just sat there, with no expression on her face. He knows that Rukia won't be afraid of something like a scary movie, yet he won't mind if Rukia's afraid and needs some comforting and wants a hug of anything that a normal couple would do in a scary movie. But she wasn't normal, neither was he, which proceeds to the conclusion that they are not a normal couple.

After the movie, the four were standing at the front door of the theater, giving each other their goodbyes. Then the two couples walked off into different directions.

"Ichigo, how come Ishida and Orihime hold hands when they walk?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Isn't it obvious? Because they're a couple." He roughly replied.

"Oh…aren't we a couple?" She asked, as if she was hinting something.

"Ah…well…we…-" He didn't finish, Ichigo's never good with saying stuff like these, so instead of putting things into words, he just put them in action, and reached for Rukia's hand.

As she felt his large hand grab onto her small hand, her lips curled up, this is what she was aiming for, and she knew it would work since she knows Ichigo won't know what is the best way to reply to her questioning, the only thing she didn't know was that its easier then what she imagined.

So there they were, walking home together under the sunset, fingers intertwined with each other. The scene was perfectly romantic until a hell butterfly flew up to Rukia and landed on her free hand.

"What is it?" Ask the orange haired boy.

Rukia looked…happy, when she was looking down at the hell butterfly. "It's a message from nii-sama, he said he's coming to visit later tonight since he just finished off a mission in the next town. He also said that Renji told him about us and…" her eyes widened in horror "he wants to have a man-to-man talk with you about..ENTERING THE KUCHIKI FAMILY?"

"What the fuck?" Ichigo's eyes also widening in horror when he heard the news. "What the hell did Renji tell him about us? That bastard, it sounds like he told him we're going to get married or something, entering the Kuchiki house?"

Rukia herself was shocked, _'What did Renji tell nii-sama? God, that retard probably exaggerated the whole idea and made it sound like Ichigo and I are going to get married. I'll bet tonight, I'll have a damn lot of explaining to do to nii-sama. But I'm sure it should be ok, even thought he doesn't show it, I know nii-sama admires Ichigo.'_

While Rukia was too busy thinking about what she's going to say to Bayakuya, Ichigo just stood there…pissing off at Renji about what he said to Bayakuya.

-------------

And so, that is how the romantic sunset and couple holding hands scene ended…

_To Be Continued……_

A/N: hoped you guys liked it, I'll _try_ to update more often….xD

R&R!


	6. A visit from Byakuya

A/N: a **big** thanks to 'tenshi, the light of hope' for telling me that I have made a mistake in spelling Byakuya's name. So after editing, here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter Six:

It was around dinner time, Yuzu left a message on the fridge saying they're still busy down at the clinic and won't be back for dinner. So that leaves Ichigo and Rukia, alone.

The two were pacing around in Ichigo's room, worrying about what to do or what to say when Byakuya arrives.

"God, this is your entire fault Rukia, why the hell do you have to have an annoying brother like _him_?" Ichigo asked while pacing around annoyingly.

"_My_ fault? It's not like I asked him to come! Stop putting the blame on me! It's your fault this is happening since I don't know what the hell you told Renji!" Rukia snapped at Ichigo. First of all, she was already piss off since obviously Renji went ahead and said something he wasn't suppose to say, secondly, her over-protective brother might come and demand a dual-to-the-death with Ichigo, and lastly, Ichigo is putting the blame on her when she's the most innocent out of the all.

"Ah whatever!" He threw his arms up in defeat. "Arguing won't help the fucked up situation right now." Ichigo said as he proceeded to sit down on his bed.

Rukia walked over and sat down beside him, then rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"We'll just deals with it once nii-sama gets here…" Rukia thought aloud as she closes her eyes.

Ichigo looked down at her, and found out that she has fallen asleep on his shoulder. 'Man, what the hell is wrong with her? How can she sleep at a time like this? Byakuya might come and chop my head off for laying a hand on her and here she is sleeping soundly on _my _shoulder as if nothing happened! She is ridiculous.'

Though that is what he's thinking, in reality, he enjoys having the extra weight on his shoulder. Not that he'll ever admit that aloud, but he likes having Rukia close by his said, it gives him a feeling of…comfort. Comfort of know she's there, safe and sound and in his arms so he can protect her from whatever.

---------------------------

About fifteen minutes have passed, and as Ichigo started feeling sleepy and almost drifted off to dreamland, he hears a light sound of…footstep?

Right at the moment his eyes widen with horror as he turned to look over at his desk where…BAYAKUYSA WAS STEPPING IN?

'_Oh shit, the bastards here…and is it just me or do Kuchiki's love going through the wall in front of my desk' _He said to himself as he recall the first him Rukia stepped into his room, well guess what…Byakuya is doing the same thing, at the same place and at the same time!

After jumping off Ichigo's desk in a very elegant manner, Byakuya quickly scanned Ichigo's room, aka. the place where Rukia lives.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya stopped as he looked over to the figure that was asleep on Ichigo's shoulder.

Following Byakuya's gaze, Ichigo looked down at Rukia and nudged her until she woke up.

"What the hell Ichigo, I was trying to sleep…" Rukia began, and then stopped as she meets Ichigo's eyes; he was sending her death glares saying something like shut-the-hell-up-and-wake-up-you-moron.

As Rukia gained more conscious, and was aware of what was around her, she felt her bothers strong reiatsu and quickly stood up to bow before her nii-sama.

"Good evening nii-sama!" She stuttered, obviously shocked that her brother has arrived.

"Same goes to you two." Byakuya replied coldly. He always sounded cold, no matter what situation he was in, not that, he doesn't want to sound all nice and warming, but...that's just not him.

He turned to look at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki…I have to talk to you…_alone."_ He stated, while emphasizing on the word 'alone'

"Ah…sure thing Byakuya…" Ichigo stuttered. '_God, get a hold of yourself, why the hell are you stuttering, ack! Talk properly' _Ichigo's inner conscious ordered himself.

"Nii-sama…I-"

Byakuya cut her off. "Rukia, go outside and wait for a while. This will be a man to man talk." He said to his little sister while not even glancing at her since his eyes are set on a certain carrot-top teen.

"Ah…yes nii-sama." She replied quietly while proceeding to leave the room. Right when she was at the door, she took a glace at Ichigo.

"It's okay, just go and make us some tea or something." Ichigo said in a reassuring voice, his eyes telling her that everything will be fine.

So with that, Rukia left the two alone and walked down to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"_Its okay, everything will be fine." _She said to herself._ 'As long as there's no rise in reiatsu that means they're calm and aren't going to fight…besides if anything happens, I'll just bash right in…right? It'll be okay…it will be okay." _ With that, she sat there on the couch, repeating the same statement over and over again trying to assure her that the two won't start some stupid battle-to-death kind of thing.

_To Be Continued……_

A/N: Ok…yell at me…I admit that was not the best chapter every, I felt like I really needed to write something, but I had a lot of homework so I can't spend too much time on this right now. Sorry! I _promise_ to make the next chapter **better** and **longer**. So once again, gomen! And please R&R - this time…you guys really can yell at me if you want… (smiles sheepishly)


	7. An overprotective brother and boyfriend

A/N: THANK YOU to those reviewers who told me I mixed up Keigo and Muzuiro, so yes..I MADE CHANGES! (claps) This pretty much proves that I do not pay attention to perverted people xP

Chapter 7

Byakuya stood there, looking straight into Ichigo's eyes as if he can see right through him. And to Ichigo, Byakuya's gaze was seriously freaking him out.

"So ugh…" Ichigo started. "Why are you here?" As he talked, Ichigo prayed to god that Byakuya won't all the sudden pull out his sword because the last thing he would ever want is to die in his own bedroom.

"Kurosaki…I have heard from Renji that you and Rukia are taking your relationship to the next stage…is that true?" Byakuya asked in a cold tone. Hell, it seems as if it'll kill this guy to speak with a little more enthusiasm.

"I think so?" Really, this unsure-ness in Ichigo's tone made him sound like he's not sure or anything and he's just fooling around with Rukia. This made the captain pissed.

"You think so huh? I want a definite answer from you." The captain kept calm, because really, if someone like Byakuya couldn't keep calm and wanted to strangle Ichigo, the world will come to an end.

"No! I mean…yes, like…yes as in we're going out." Ichigo stammered, this pressure Byakuya's giving him is really getting to him, he couldn't even talk properly! Or maybe another reason why this made him nervous was because it might even conclude the fate to him and Rukia's relationship.

"Ah..." Byakuya nodded.

'_Does this guy even know what the hell does going out means…because the last thing I would want is him thinking me and that damned bitch is going to get married.' _Ichigo thought while beads of sweat start to come down his face since thinking about a married life with Rukia, was a little too much for him.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya said after a few minutes of silence, this is the first him he called him by his first name, and this surprised Ichigo.

"Ugh…yeah?" He asked with obvious nervousness in his voice.

Slowly, Byakuya walked up to Ichigo, and extended his hand. "I, the head of the Kuchiki clan, welcome you into the house of Kuchiki's." He said coldly, with still no expression whatsoever on his face.

"Ennnterrr…into…Kuuuchikiii housee?" Ichigo stammered. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU BASTARD?" He screamed, or maybe yelled into Byakuya's face, thus shaking the whole house.

Meanwhile, downstairs where Rukia is lying lazily on the couch, quickly got up on her feet due to Ichigo's scream/yell, and ran up the stairs and barged right into Ichigo's room without even thinking about knocking.

"What's wrong?" She asked her eyes wide with fear.

The two men turned around and stared at her as if she was some crazy lunatic.

"Rukia…" They both said simultaneously.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you to let us talk alone." Byakuya stated coldly.

"Well, I heard Ichigo's loud yelling, or maybe it was a scream, I don't know! So I just….came to see if everything is alright?" She asked sheepishly, knowing pretty well that she has just made a fool of herself.

"Well, technically, NO, BECAUSE THIS BASTARD JUST WELCOMED ME INTO THE KUCHIKI HOUSE!" Ichigo yelled out while pointing his index finger at Byakuya.

"Ichigo, you should know very well that if you want to marry my sister, you will have to join the Kuchiki house." Byakuya exclaimed a-matter-of-factly. Really, this guy had no idea as to what Ichigo meant by 'going out', and this made Ichigo want to rip his hair out while Rukia still stared blankly at the two.

"GOD, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? WE'RE GOING OUT DAMNIT! AS IF I'LL MARRY RUKIA!" The strawberry yelled out of frustration, but right when his eyes met both the Kuchiki's glares, he knew he shouldn't have said what he just said.

"You what Ichigo:" The siblings both asked in anger, though Rukia seems angry enough to rip Ichigo's head off while Byakuya just asked in a deeper tone.

"AH! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I MEAN I…." He gave up; he plopped down on his bed while his hand grabbed a fistful of his bleached hair.

"Ok…what I'm trying to say is, right now, me and Rukia are _dating_, meaning we're girlfriend and boyfriend, and also meaning we're NOT getting married." Ichigo said after he took a few deep breaths.

Byakuya simply looked at him; while on the other hand, Rukia looked…relief? Probably because a second ago she thought Ichigo was playing her.

"I see…" Byakuya started. "Well, I guess Renji over-exaggerated about things between you two. I will go back and talk to him before he tells the whole Gotei 13 you two are going to be married." And with that he turned around and nodded at Rukia while she in return, nodded back. "Anyhow, I still have business I'm not finish dealing with, so I'll see you two later."

Rukia bowed to her brother. "Good-bye nii-sama, see you later."

Ichigo on the other hand simply waved his arm and roughly said: "Yeah, whatever, bye Byakuya."

Byakuya looked back down at Ichigo. "It's Kuchiki-taichou for you; until you formally enter out clan you may not call me by my first name."

Rukia giggled slightly at her brother's statement, careful that none of the two could hear her.

With that, Byakuya disappeared into the wall he came in by.

--------------------------------

"God, Rukia, you have one hell of a brother, I don't even get how you could live with him for so long! He seriously is the kind of guy that makes you want to stab him." Ichigo said, relieved that Byakuya is now gone.

"Well, I don't know, I just lived through it. Anyhow, I'm just glad that you two didn't start fighting and that nii-sama didn't ask for some dual-to-death thing."

"Your brother's a taichou stupid; it's against the rules for him to start a big fight here." Ichigo exclaimed a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever-"She said, obviously not caring about Ichigo's words.

The next morning……

"IIIICHIGOOOOO!" Isshin sang out his sons name while impolitely barging into Ichigo's room.

"Ah my son! It's the first day of school again! Don't you just love this day?" Isshin sang out while prancing around Ichigo's room, irritating the hell out of a sleepy and grumpy Ichigo. (And yes, he was _prancing_)

"Get out if you want me to change and get ready for school!" with that, Ichigo's kicked his old man out of his room.

After Isshin was out of the room, the closet door slowly slid open as Rukia peeked her heard out.

"Ichigo…what's with all the ruckus in the morning, I'm trying to sleep…" She said while she yawned, obviously not fully awake and aware of things yet.

"We have school today, so get changed and I'll bring you up breakfast." He simply replied, not wanting to yell at her since he knows she's still not awake yet.

"School? What school?"

"SCHOOL DAMNIT! If you want to stay here, then you should just come to school with me." He finally cracked, its hard for someone like Ichigo to keep his temper in the morning, especially when it's towards a sleepy Rukia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were walking to school in silence, until Ichigo decided this 'silence' was awkward and started a conversation.

"Oi Rukia, right after you left to Soul Society, the next day at school, no one remembered anything about your existence…so does that mean your brother or Renji did that memory modifying things to our classmates?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, after I left, Renji erased my existence out of our classmates' memories, so no one will remember me when I go back today, not even Keigo and Mizuro."

"So technically, other than me, Inoue, Chad and Ishida, no one will remember you?" He asked once again, just to make sure.

"That's right." She answered, her tone of voice obviously showing that she is annoyed of him asking the same question over and over again. She knew he gets it the first time, and she knows he's not that stupid even though she calls him stupid everyday, so how come he's being so annoying right now?

"Oh shit…" Ichigo swore quietly, but as quiet as it was, Rukia still heard him.

"Oh shit what?" She asked while turning around to look at him, raising an eyebrow showing her suspicion.

Ichigo pointed his index finger at her. "When you introduce yourself today, no way in hell are you going to use that squeaky voice and that damn fake smile again!"

This made Rukia's lips tug into a small smile. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun…do you not like the way how I talk and smile." She said in that 'overly-sweet' voice of hers while giving off such a big smile she glittered and batted her eyebrows. To her, it was simply amusing to see Ichigo piss off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked into the classroom together and the first thing that happened was having Mizuiro and Keigo beaming towards them, or to be precise, _Rukia_.

"Ichigooooooo!" Keigo cried as he grabbed on to Ichigo's hands. "Why my friend, who is this beautiful young girl beside you?" With that, he turned to Rukia and grabbed on to her hand. "Hello beautiful angel that has fallen from the sky, may I ask for you name?"

Before Rukia could say anything, Ichigo punched Keigo right in the face sending him tumbling back a few steppes. The he stated. "It's Kuchiki-san for you and you better keep you hands off." All while he sends a knowing glare to Keigo saying try-and-do-anything-to-her-and-I'll-rip-your-guts-out.

With tears still running down his eyes he backed up from Rukia and said. "Oh, why must I be taken away from the beautiful maiden, Ichigo, you're so cruel to your friends!"

Since Keigo silenced up, Mizuiro decided it was his turn to talk. Unlike Keigo, Muzuiro was more…calm, yet, that doesn't mean he's anywhere near normal.

"So Ichigo, this Kuchiki-san, who is she?" He asked nicely, not wanting to end up like Keigo who is currently having a nose bleed right now due to Ichigo's punch in the face.

"She's a transfer student." The orange haired shinigami simply replied.

Muzuiro turned to Rukia and extended his hands while saying "Well, Kuchiki-san, welcome to Karakua High."

Thinking it was only a simple handshake; Rukia accepted Muzuiro's hand and said in her _high pitched_ voice. "Why, thank you Muzuiro-kun!"

After hearing her oh-so-sweet voice, Muzuiro grabbed on to her hand harder and beamed. "Kuchiki-san, you not only have a lovely face and figure, but also a very sweet voice too!"

That earned him another punch from Ichigo.

Maybe, having an over-protective boyfriend isn't all that bad when you're the girl. But when you're the over-protective jerk's friend…ouch, it can sure be painful.

_To Be Continued……  
_

A.N: So last chapter I promised that this chapter will be better and longer than the previous. Well, it's longer alright, but is it better? That's for you to decide. R&R!


	8. Great wall of virginity!

A/N: ok yeah, I edited this and re-post it _again_ because I found mistakes I missed before, plus _someone_ (cough HIRO-SAN cough) said to me "Makino, you really need to learn how to check your work blablabla…" ok yeah, you get the message --

Chapter 8:

Ichigo was sitting at his desk, looking out the window that the whole class was nosily chatting, waiting for the teacher to show up. Without turning his head, he glanced over at Rukia, who was busy talking to Inoue at the moment. Finding nothing interesting, he looked back out the window and continued to daydream.

"Rukia-chan, isn't this great? It's the second week of school; do you know what that means?" Orihime exclaimed happily.

Not knowing what she was so excited about Rukia simply responded by saying no.

"Oh, that's right, you weren't here at the beginning of the school year last year, no wonder you don't know…haha, silly me!" The cheerful girl said.

"So what is so special about the second week of school?" Rukia asked curiously.

So Inoue explained. "The second week of school is 'work-week'!"

"Work week?" The petite shinigami asked.

"Yeah, it's when we have to go to work for a week, and during that week, we don't have to school, all we have to concentrate on is work, and after the week is over and we get back, we share our experiences with the class!" She explained cheerfully.

"Oh, is that so? That sounds fun; at least it sounds more exciting than going to class…" Rukia said. "So Orihime, what did you do last year for this work-week thing?"

"Last year I worked at some restaurant." Orihime said proudly. _'Resturant? So people can actually eat that stuff she cooks?' _Rukia thought. Then she shook her head. '_No way…she was probably just a waitress…right?' _

So Rukia asked just to make sure. "So you were a waitress?"

"No silly I was helping with the cooking in the kitchen!" Inoue said, with more pride than ever in her tone.

On the other hand, Rukia's face turned green as she recalled what Orihime brings to school for lunch. An example that popped into her head with is this one time where Inoue brought in bread that is orange-color with some brown stuff in it. That time, Inoue claimed that it is carrot bread with sweet brown bean paste in it.

So instead of making a comment, Rukia simply smiled at the innocent girl. Though that does not mean she stopped wondering why the hell a restaurant would ever hire a chef like her.

-----------------------------

Not long after the girls' conversation, the teacher walked in. And that was where the day started getting boring.

So the teacher was explaining to the class about this work week thing, just as how Orihime said it was like. Everyone's eyes gleamed with excitement, mostly because they get to miss school, not because they get to work.

Before the teacher dismissed the class for lunch break, she quickly wrapped up what she was saying.

"So class, work week will start on Monday, meaning you will not have to come to school for Monday-to Friday next week. I hope you will all enjoy this experience. Class dismissed." And with that, the teacher walked out of the room for her lunch break.

-----------------------------------

On the roof of the school were Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Keigo and Mizuiro eating lunch together.

Orihime was trying to feed Ishida his bento while cooing him to open up, but Ishida turned to face the other way trying to hide his blush out of embarrassment. Since Ichigo thought he should do some payback for the Quincy's cocky attitude, he said in a pretty loud voice. "Oi, Ishida! Quit turning your head to hide that obvious blush of yours, Inoue's just trying to _feed_ you."

Rukia nudged him in the ribs when Ichigo started smirking while Ishida's face burned redder yelling at the carrot-top to keep his mouth shut.

Keigo sighed loudly, catching everyone's attention. Then he stated, in a very dramatic way. "Oh, why does the beautiful Inoue-san have to fall in the hands of Ishida who's always like I'm-too-cool-for-you. Aren't I more fun to be around with? "And tears started coming out of his eyes while Mizuiro comforted him.

So he turned to Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, now that Inoue-san is taken by that Ishida, will you go out with me?"

Rukia just stared at him.

Ichigo punched him.

"Ichigo!" Mizuiro cried while holding his nose. "Why are you always so protective over Kuchiki-san?"

"It's not me; it's just you who's being too perverted!" Ichigo yelled at his annoying friend.

"AH HA!" Mizuiro beamed. "So the rumors are true! You and Kuchiki-san do have some kind of 'relationship', and maybe the rumors about you two making out in the storage room is probably true too!" He said in a very loud and annoying voice, causing Ichigo to boil with anger.

Thus, everyone on the roof turned to look at Ichigo and Rukia, seemingly very interested in what Mizuiro had just yelled out.

Ichigo made a fist, and yelled back at his annoying friend. "Where the hell do you here these rumors from? Making out in the storage room? What the fuck is your problem?"

Without backing down, Mizuiro kept on talking. He pointed a finger at Ichigo. "Ichigo! You're in denial, which means the rumors must be true! Maybe even the other rumor about how you and Kuchiki-san slept together over the weekend is true too!"

That earned him a kick in the guts.

And Ichigo finally cracked, because really, where do people come up with these things? "Denial my ass! Nothing like that ever happened, Rukia and I never made out in the storage room, and no way in hell did we ever sleep together!"

(A/N: that was a lie, remember in the earlier chapters where Rukia was cold at night and Ichigo pulled her in bed with him?)

Then Ichigo mentally slapped himself, as Rukia did too. Everyone, except for Chad, Inoue and Ishida, were surprised. All of them thinking the same questions: Did Kurosaki just called Kuchiki by her first name?

This time, Keigo was the one who broke the silence. "Umm…Ichigo, maybe the rumors weren't true, but it's hard for you to deny that you and Kuchiki-san have a special relationship since you guys are obviously on first name basis." He said a-matter-of-factly.

Now this time, Ichigo couldn't deny it.

All this time, Rukia has been sitting down quietly without saying a word, but now she figures it's time for her to say something.

So she stood up, and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder trying to give him the message 'that's enough.'

But before Rukia even made a word, Ichigo quickly pecked her on the lips. Everyone's jaws practically fell to the ground.

"Ok, let me make one thing clear" Ichigo started. "Kuchiki Rukia is my girlfriend, so you guys (he looked at Mizuiro and Keigo), keep your dirty hands off her! Also…IF YOU EVER WANT TO SPREAD RUMORS, SPREAD STUFF LIKE 'KUROSAKI KISSED KUCHIKI ON THE ROOF, BECAUSE AT LEAST THAT'S TRUE!" And with that, Ichigo stormed off, leaving a dumbfounded Rukia who is currently staring blankly into space and everyone else's jaws touching the ground.

From that lunchtime on, the only rumor revolving around Ichigo's love life was "Kurosaki was _frenching_ his girlfriend on the roof."

Because really, some things never change.

After school, Rukia and a still very pissed off Ichigo was walking home in silent. That is, until Rukia started a conversation.

"Ichigo, for that work week thing-"She started but then Ichigo cut her off.

"You can just work at our clinic, when we get home just walk in the front door with me, and I'll tell pops."

"Ah…ok" She said, and continued walking in silence. Guess Ichigo is too pissed off about the rumor shit to ever have a decent conversation.

Once they reached the Kurosaki clinic, they stepped in the front door and was welcomed by a Isshin running strait towards them. Once he reached the two shinigami's, Isshin pointed a finger at Rukia and said, "My son has finally grown up! He has brought home a girl! Masaki will be so proud!"

Ichigo slapped his hand away and coldly said to him that it's rude to point at people.

With that, Isshin calmed down and started talking at a 'normal' tone.

"So, why are you here pretty young girl?" He asked Rukia.

"Ugh…our school is having a work-week thing and Kurosaki-kun has kindly offered me to help out at your clinic, so, ugh, I hope that's…ok with you?" She said nervously, not wanting to sound weird.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Isshin beamed, and Ichigo growled at him.

"Well then, why don't you stay here for the week?" Isshin offered.

Rukia glanced over at Ichigo, and Ichigo nodded.

"Ah, that would be great if it's not much trouble." She replied.

"No trouble at all! You can even sleep in my room since I have extra space!"

"Shut up you old pervert, she can stay in my room!" He said while he grabbed Rukia's wrist and stormed past his dad who was currently lying on the floor.

On the way up to his room, he saw Yuzu.

"Oi, Yuzu, get me an extra set of blankets, Kuchiki-san here will be staying with us for a week, and she's going to stay in my room."

"Ok nii-chan!" and she turned to Rukia and gave her a warm smile.

Rukia smiled back, a real one.

------------------------------------

Inside Ichigo's room, the orange haired shinigami was setting up the blankets on the floor while Rukia sat on his bed watching him work.

"I'll sleep on the floor; you can sleep on my bed. Dad and the twins will find it weird if they find out you sleep in the closet while you stay." Ichigo said.

"It's ok, I can sleep on the floor, and you stay on your bed." Rukia said, thinking that it'd be better since it is his bed.

"Nah, that's fine, you are the _guest_ after all." He joked.

"Ok, so why don't we both sleep on the bed?" She asked.

"Wha…wha…what?" Ichigo stuttered, his face turning kind of pink.

Rukia smacked him on the head. "I said why don't we share the bed! God…what the hell were you thinking?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing! I was just…never mind." He turned to face the closet.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get up here." She said while patting the space on the bed beside her.

He looked at her and didn't move.

"Ichigo…" she started again. "I'm not going to bite."

"It's not that! It's just-"

"Oh my god!" She was loosing her temper. "Here!" she exclaimed.

Rukia snatched one of the pillows and put it in the middle of the bed.

"There, just don't go past this, and everything will be fine."

Ichigo looked at the pillow that was set in the middle of the bed, dividing it in half.

"Well…" he said. He was still unsure about this, he is, after all, a teenage guy with hormones, and she is, after all, his girlfriend.

Obviously wanting to rip her hair out, Rukia finally said to Ichigo, "DO YOU NEED ME TO BUILD A GREAT-WALL-OF-VIRGINITY ON THE BED?"

Ichigo's faced turned red, as he tried hard to hide it knowing very well he's flushing. "It's…it's not like that!" He stuttered.

She crossed her arms. "Oh really? Then what is it?" Rukia said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Teasing him was fun. Really fun. She never suspected that the usual tough Ichigo would be afraid of loosing his _pureness._

_To Be Continued……_

Next chapter: What kind of comeback will Ichigo make after getting his pride hurt badly by Rukia and her stupid wall-suggestion? Also, the work week finally starts and what kind of big mess will our Death Goddess get into trying to work as a nurse in the abnormal Kurosaki clinic? (xD isn't wonderful writing chapter previews in question form?)

A/N: Anyhow, poor Ichigo, first the rumor stuff at school, then even Rukia has to tease him when they get back home. Haha…tough luck. As for the work-week thing, it's actually one of my personal experiences. Except mine was work-_day_. And yeah, it wasn't too pleasant for me since all I did was stand in front of the photocopier…photocopying. The rumor stuff was also one of my personal experiences, and here I tell you DON'T TRY TO DO SOMETHING SO PEOPLE HAVE _REAL_ STUFF TO TALK ABOUT, BECAUSE YOU WILL REGRET IT. (ok, you probably get the message since its in BIG capital letters)


	9. Great Wall of Virginity! II

A/N: It sure has been a long time since I updated this! Gahh, I'm sorry! (ok yeah, you guys probably want me to just shut up and go on with the story)….so…ON WITH THE STORY!

Recall from last chapter (since it's been quite some time):

Obviously wanting to rip her hair out, Rukia finally said to Ichigo, "DO YOU NEED ME TO BUILD A GREAT-WALL-OF-VIRGINITY ON THE BED?"

Ichigo's faced turned red, as he tried hard to hide it knowing very well he's flushing. "It's…it's not like that!" He stuttered.

She crossed her arms. "Oh really? Then what is it?" Rukia said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Teasing him was fun. Really fun. She never suspected that the usual tough Ichigo would be afraid of loosing his _pureness._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 9: Great Wall of Virginity II

"Ichigo, tell me, what is it that is making you so uptight?" The she-devil asked, partly concerned and partly amused at Ichigo's flushed face.

"YOU" the orange head pointed to her, "ME" he pointed to himself, "and THAT THING" he finally choked out ask he pointed to his bed.

"I did ask if you wanted a wall built for you, Mr. I'm-too-pure-and-innocent-to-be-in-the-same-bed-with-a-woman." She replied calmly as a little grin starts tugging at the corner of her lips. Then, she added slyly, "or is it because you're afraid you'll do something you say…shouldn't do?" She looked at him, delicate brows raised as if she's expecting him to 'entertain' her with his answer.

From the look on her face, Ichigo just knew that she was trampling over his pride as a man. So in order to defend the little pride he had left, he has to have some kind of good retort, right?

"Che – what makes you say that? I doubt your gigai can even work that way." He said flatly, as he tries very hard to not stutter while talking. Ichigo looked back at Rukia with raised brows that could mirror her own.

With a dark glow in her eyes, she asks in a dangerously low voice. "What do you mean by 'can't work that way'?"

Since our friend Ichigo here is currently looking elsewhere, he didn't notice the dark expression on Rukia's face and continued on what he thought was a 'winning streak'.

"Not much - just meant that you can't do what normal women can do since you're in some fake body." He replied carelessly, too careless, because not even two seconds after he said that, Rukia's hand (or nails to be exact) has traveled across his left cheek leaving the red marks of five lines on his cheek.

She _scratched_ him across the face with her damn _nails_.

"BITCH, THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled as his hand reached up to touch his swollen cheek. Now that's definitely going to leave a mark.

"I can do whatever thing any other normal woman can do." She barked out as the stood there, hands on her hips, and giving Ichigo one of the nastiest glares she can muster.

"Well you could have just said so!" Ichigo growled as he went to stand in front of her, apparently trying to overpower her with his height.

She turned her head sideways, "As if you will ever listen to me."

"Tch, why would I listen to a midget in a fake body who is currently trying to defend her dignity as a woman?"

When Rukia was just about to punch him in a jaw, a much nicer idea danced into her head.

"Ichigo…" She stated calmly. This in Ichigo's point of view is a little too calm for comfort.

Her hand went to his chest, and from there, Rukia trailed her fingers down his chest very seductively as she said, "Do you want to test out this gigai for yourself?"

It took a few moments for the words to register in Ichigo's head, but after those few moments, he finally choked the word out. "waa..wa……WHAT?" The substitute shinigami sputtered, as he looked down at his petite _girlfriend_ who was currently looking at him with her azure eyes defiantly.

'_Hook, line and sinker." _The she-devil thought mischievously.

"Are you afraid?" She challenged.

His cheeks were turning a light pink.

Without saying anything, Ichigo turned around and walked out of his room and slammed his door shut.

In silence, Ichigo had admitted his defeat and Rukia had received her victory.

While inside his room, Rukia simply regretted she didn't take a picture of Ichigo's priceless expression.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ichigo was currently drowning himself with cold water. As he slammed his cup onto the counter, his conscious started telling him things he really didn't need to hear at the moment.

"_Man, you're so whipped."_

He groaned. But things only got worst.

"_Kurosaki – you are a disgrace." _An imaginary Ishida who popped in his mind said.

"_Ichi-nii, you're such a loser!" _This time, it was Karin's voice.

Ichigo grabbed a bunch of his orange hair and felt like ripping it out! First, it was Rukia, and now his own mind was playing tricks on him. Life's just so great; he can go ram his head into the wall.

"_That's it; I am NOT going to let that bitch get the better of me."_ He thought as he proceeded back up the stairs to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was sitting on the floor of Ichigo's room, a drawing pad in her lap, pencil in her hand, and brows furrowed as she tried to make another one of her master pieces.

She looked up from her artwork as she heard Ichigo stomp in and slam the door. He carried two huge pillows with him as he stomped over to the bed and put them down.

Then, he walked over to Rukia and snatched her pencil and drawing pad away and threw them on his desk.

"Oi Ichigo, what the hell –"Rukia yelled, but instantly got cut off as Ichigo picked her up bridal style.

"Ichigo…what are you doing?" She asked as she starting to push away from him, in hope of getting out of his grasp, but he had a strong hold on her.

With Rukia in hand, Ichigo walked over to his bed and practically threw her on like some lifeless doll.

"Ow! Ichigo, what the fuck?" Rukia protests while swinging her fist in the air.

"Just shut up." He commanded in a low voice.

Ignoring Rukia's further protesting, Ichigo strolled over to the light switch, turned off the lights, went back to his bed, and climbed in beside the huge pillows that separate him from Rukia.

"Oi – Ichigo…"

"Just shut up."

"But Ichigo!"

"GOD WOMAN, JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP ALREADY!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia continued as she leaned over the pillows separating the two and poked at Ichigo's side.

He ignores her.

"_Not my fault he doesn't choose to listen…."_ She thought. So she just has to do this the hard way to get his attention.

After poking at him a few more times to see if he responds, Rukia gives up. Ichigo's going to get it.

"Way of Binding, Number 1!"

_To Be Continued……_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Personally, I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out…I can't point out what I'm not happy with, but um….I don't know.

Oh – and another thing; a reviewer mentioned that I should rate this T instead of K+ because of the language used so yeah…changed the rating


End file.
